1909 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1899 1900 1901 1902 1903 1904 1905 1906 1907 1908 1910 1911 1912 1913 1914 1915 1916 1917 1918 1919 ---- - A-54= 1. (1909) - Bau und Geschichte der Erde. Vienna and Leipzig. VIII + 220 pp., 226 figs., 6 pls. ---- '2. (1909) - Cetaceenstudien. I Mitteilung: Das Skelett von Eurhinodelphis cocheteuxi aus dem Obermiozän von Antwerpen. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. Wien, CXVIII 241-253, 1 pl. ---- '3. (1909) - Cetacceenstudien. II Mitteilung: Der Schädel von ''Saurodelphis argentinus aus dem Pliozän Argentiniens. Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. Wien, CXVIII 255-272, 1 pl. ---- '4. (1909) - Das Zeitalter der Reptilienherrschaft. ''Schrift. Ver. Verbr. naturw. Kenntn. Wien, XLIX 451-481. ---- '5. (1909) - Konvergenz und Deszendenz. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LIX 221-230. ---- '6. (1909) - Neuere Anschauungen über den Bau und die Lebensweise der Dinosaurier. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LIX 117-121, 122. ---- '7. (1909) - Was verstehen wir unter monophyletischer und polyphyletischer Abstammung. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LIX 243-249, 253, 254, 255. ---- '8. Adams, George Irving (1909) - An outline review of the geology of Peru. ''Ann. Rep. Smithsonian Institute, 1908 385-430, 5 pls. ---- '9. Adloff, P. (1909) - Zur Frage der Differenzierung des Primatengebisses. ''Deutsche Monatsschr. Zahnheilk, XXVII 444-449. ---- '10. Adloff, P. (1909) - Überreste einer prälaktealen Zahnreihe beim Menschen. ''Deutsche Monatsschr. Zahnheilk, XXVII 828-832. ---- '11. Adloff, P. (1909) - Zur Frage der systematischen Stellung des Menschen von Krapina. ''Anat. Anz., XXXIV 105-110. ---- '12. Agar, W. E. (1909) - On an embryonic appendage of the claws of the Amniota, probably of an adaptive nature. ''Anat. Anz., XXXV 373-380, 7 figs. ---- '13. Allen, Henry Attwool (1909) - List of British Triassic fossils in the Warwick museum. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Dublin, LXXVIII 274-277 (1908). ---- '14. Allis, Edward Phelps (1909) - The cranial anatomy of the mailcheeked fishes. ''Zoologica, Stuttgart, XXII I-III+1-219 pg, pls. I-VIII. ---- '15. Alsberg, Moritz (1909) - Ein neuentdeckter fossiler menschlicher Unterkiefer. ''Globus, XCV 37-41, 4 figs. ---- '16. Alsberg, Moritz (1909) - Neu aufgefundene fossile Menschenreste und ihre Beziehungen zur Stammesgeschichte des Menschen. ''Globus, XCV 261-267, 9 figs. ---- '17. (1909) - El arco escapular de los edentados y monotremos y el origen reptiloide de estos dos grupos de mamíferos. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, X (3) 1-91, 60 figs. ---- '18. (1909) - Encore quelques mots sur les tatous fossiles de France et d'Allemagne. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, X (3) 93-110, 12 figs. ---- '19. (1909) - Las formaciones sedimentarias de la región litoral de Mar del Plata y Chapalmalán. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, X (3) 343-428. ---- '20. (1909) - Le Diprothomo platensis. Un précurseur de l'homme du Pliocène inférieur de Buenos Aires. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, XII (3) 107-209, pls. I, II. ---- '21. (1909) - Examen critique du mémoire de M. Outes sur les scories et les terres cuites. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, XII (3) 459-512. ---- '22. (1909) - Una nueva especie de tapir (Tapirus spegazzinii n. sp.). ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, XIII (3) 31-38, pls. V-VIII. ---- '23. (1909) - Sobre la antigüedad del hombre americano. ''Ciencia é Industrias, III. 172-180. ---- '24. Anderson, Richard John (1909) - The epiphyses of long bones (chiefly in sauropsids). ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 78th Meet., Dublin 1908 745-746. ---- '25. Anderson, Richard John (1909) - The maxilla and palatine in the Mammalia. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 78th Meet., Dublin 1908 744-745. ---- '26. Andreae, A.& Osann, A. (1909) - ''Erl. geol. Spezialk. Baden. no. 23. 2d ed., 95 pp. 1st ed., 1896. ---- '27. Andrews, Charles William (1909) - Note on the mandible of a new species of Tetrabelodon from the Loup Fork beds of Kansas. ''Geol. Mag., 5 347-349, figs. A-C. ---- '28. Andrews, Charles William (1909) - On some new Plesiosauria from the Oxford Clay of Peterborough. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 8 418-429, 7 figs. ---- '29. Andrews, Charles William (1909) - The systematic position of Moeritherium. ''Nature, LXXXI 305. ---- '30. Andrews, Charles William (1909) - On some new steneosaurs from the Oxford Clay of Peterborough. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist, III (8) 299-308, 384, pls. VIII, IX. ---- '31. Andrussov, Nikola Ivanovich (1909) - Kritische Bemerkungen über das russische Neogen. Russian with German. ''Zap. Obshch. Estest. Univ. Kiev, XXI (1) 113-166. ---- '32. Anonymous (1909) - Excursion to the Palaeolithic localities near Willendorf. ''Mitt. geol. Ges. Wien, II 132-134. ---- '33. Anonymous (1909) - Human skeleton found in Dordogne. ''Nature (London), LXXXI 460. ---- '34. Anonymous (1909) - Mammoth skeletons found in England. ''Nature (London), LXXX 104, 225. ---- '35. Anonymous (1909) - Mammutfunde im Rheintal. ''Gaea Nat. Leben, XLV 478-479. ---- '36. Anonymous (1909) - Museum d'Histoire naturelle. Catalogue des collections locales. ''Bull. Soc. agric. Pyrénées-Orientales, L 233-331. ---- '37. Anonymous (1909) - Paläolithische Funde von Taubach. ''Mitt. oesterreich. Tour.-Klub., XXI 37. ---- '38. Anonymous (1909) - Revue générale. La race de Néanderthal (suite). Caractères physiques de la race de Néanderthal. ''Rev. préhist., IV 82-90, 2 figs. ---- '39. Anonymous (1909) - Revue générale. Les crânes quaternaires de l'Angleterre. ''Rev. préhist., IV 287-294. ----- '40. Anonymous (1909) - The attitude of Diplodocus. ''Scient. Amer., CI 334, 2 text-figs. ---- '41. Anonymous (1909) - The Darwin centenary. ''Country life, London, 1909 893-895. ---- '42. Anonymous (1909) - Type of Pterodactylus kochii. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1909 189. ---- '43. Arldt, Theodor (1909) - Die Dinosaurier. ''Naturw. Rundschau, XXIV 261-263. ---- '44. Arldt, Theodor (1909) - Die fossile Schildkröte Nordamerikas. ''Naturw. Rundschau, XXIV 652-654. ---- '45. Arldt, Theodor (1909) - Fossile Pferde Nordamerikas. ''Naturw., Rundschau XXIV 457-458. ---- '46. Arldt, Theodor (1909) - Die Dinosaurier. ''Naturwiss. Rundschau, XXIV 261-263. ---- '47. Arldt, Theodor (1909) - Die erste Ausbreitung des Menschengeschlechts. ''Polit.-anthrop. Monatsschr., VIII 72-89. ---- '48. Arldt, Theodor (1909) - Die Stegocephalen und ihre Stellung unter den Wirbeltieren. ''Naturwiss. Rundschau, XXIV 353-355. ---- '49. Arldt, Theodor (1909) - Die Verbreitung der fossilen Reste des Urmenschen. ''Gaea Nat. Leben, XLV 655-677. ---- '50. Arldt, Theodor (1909) - Rückläufige Entwicklung. ''Zeitschr. Ausbau Entwicklungsl., III 360-370, 2 figs. ---- '51. Ärnbäck-Christie-Linde, A. (1909) - On intermediate forms among Chiroptera. ''Zool. Anz., XXXIV 572-582, 4 text-figs. ---- '52. Athanasiu, Sava C. (1909) - Contributiuni la studiul faunei tertiaire de mamifere din Romana.Rumanian with German. ''An. Inst. geol. Rumania, II 379-434, 10 pls. ---- '53. Auer, Erxin (1909) - Über einige Krokodile der Juraformation. ''Palaeontographica, LV 217-294, 15 figs., pls. XXII-XXVI. ---- '54. Aulmann, Georg (1909) - Die Mundrachenwand der Vögel und Säuger. ''Morphol. Jahrb., XXXIX 34-81, pls. lv-vii, 47 text-figs. ---- - B-16= '1. Bach, Franz (1909) - Die tertiären Landsäugetiere der Steiermark. ''Mitt. naturwiss. Ver. Steiermark, XLV 60-127 (1908). ---- '2. Bach, Franz (1909) - Mastodonreste aus Steiermark. (II. Mitteilung.) ''Mitt. geol. Ges. Wien, II 8-24. ---- '3. Bach, Franz (1909) - Zur Kenntnis der Oberkieferbezahnung obermiocäner Rhinocerotiden. ''Mitteilungen der Deutschen naturwissenschaftlichen Vereines beider Hochschulen in Graz, H. III 1-13, illus. ---- '4. Bach, Franz (1909) - Zur Kenntnis obermiocäner Rhinocerotiden. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, LVIII 761-776, pl. XXIX. ---- '5. Bächler, Emil (1909) - Die Wildkirchlihöhle. ''Jahresber. schweiz. Ges. Urgesch., I 17-24. ---- '6. Bagg, Rufus M. (1909) - Notes on the distribution of the mastodon in Illinois. ''Univ. Ill. Bull., VI 47-56, pl. IV. ---- '7. Barbour, Erwin H. (1909) - A slab from the bone beds of Sioux County. ''Neb. Geol. Surv., III 249-252, pl. i. ---- '8. Barbour, Erwin H. (1909) - Restoration of ''Diceratherium arikarense; a new form of panel mount. Neb. Geol. Surv., III 253-258, pl. I. ---- '9. Bardeleben, K. (1909) - Ueber bilaterale Asymmetrie beim Menschen und bei höheren Tieren. ''Anat. Anz., Ergänzungsh., XXXIV 2-72. ---- '10. Barrois, Charles (1909) - Note sur la présence d'un lit de schiste bitumineux à écailles de poissons dans le terrain houiller de Flines. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, XXXVIII 492-494. ---- '11. Basedow, Herbert (1909) - Beiträge zur Kenntnis der Geologie Australiens. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LXI Aufs., 306-379. ---- '12. Basedow, Herbert (1909) - Kritische Bemerkungen zu Dr. Noetlings Erklärungsversuch der Warrnambool-Spuren. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1909 495-499. ---- '13. Bassani, Francesco (1909) - Sui fossili e sull'età del deposito di Castro dei Volsci, in provincia di Roma (Miocene superiore). ''Boll. Com. geol. Italy, XL 409-416, pl. XIII. ----- '14. Bassoli, G. G. (1909) - Otoliti fossili di pesci. ''Atti Soc. Natural. Modena, XI (4) 39-44, figs. ---- '15. Bate, Dorothea M. A.(1909) - Preliminary note on a new artiodactyle from Majorca, ''Myotragus balearicus, gen. et sp. nov. Geol. Mag., VI (5) 385-388, figs. 1-4. ---- '16. Baudet, Pol. (1909) - Gisement acheuléen à Crécy-sur-Serre (Aisne). ''Bull. Soc. préhist. francaise, VI 189-190, fig. 1. ---- - C-0= '1. - D-0= '''1. - E-17= '''1. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1909) - A new species of Helodus. ''Ann. Carnegie Mus., V 488-489. ---- '2. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1909) - Mylostomid dental plates. ''Science, (n.s.) XXIX 997-998. ---- '3. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1909) - Mylostomid palatal dental plates. ''Bull. Mus. Comp. Zool., LII 261-269, 3 text-figs. ---- '4. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1909) - A new species of Helodus. ''Ann. Carnegie Mus., V 488-489. ---- '5. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1909) - Jean Albert Gaudry. ''Science, XXIX 138-140. ---- '6. Ebner, V. (1909) - Ueber scheinbare und wirkliche Radiärfasern des Zahnbeines. ''Anat. Anz., XXXIV 289-309, 9 text-figs. ---- '7. Eichhorn, Gustav (1909) - Die paläolithischen Funde von Taubach in den Museen zu Jena und Weimar. ''Festschrift zum 350-jährigen Jubiläum der Universität Jena, Jena, text. illus. + 39 pls. ---- '8. Eigenmann, Carl H. (1909) - Cave vertebrates of America. ''Publ. Carnegie Institution, Wash. No. 104 vii-ix+1-241 pages, 29 pls., 72 text-figs. ---- '9. Elbert, Johannes (1909) - Auf der Suche nach dem Urmenschen auf Java. ''Umschau, XIII 45-52, 7 figs. ---- '10. Elbert, Johannes (1909) - Dubois' Altersbestimmung der Kendengschichten. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal.,1909 513-520. ---- '11. Elbert, Johannes (1909) - Ueber seine Urmensch-Expedition auf Java. ''Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. Ges. Nat.-Heilk., 1908 51-53. ---- '12. Emrich, Clarence T. (1909) - Mastodon bones from Colorado. ''Bull. Sch. Mines., Colorado, V 36-37, 1 fig. ---- '13. Engel, Heinrich (1909) - Die Zähne am Rostrum der Pristiden. ''Zool. Jahrb. Anat. XXIX 51-100, pls. IIIVI, 2 text-figs. ---- '14. Engerrand, G. C. & Urbina, Fernando (1909) - Nota preliminar acerca de un yacimiento prehistórico ubicado en Concepción (estado de Campeche) acompañada de un resumen frances.French résumé, 8. ''Bol. Soc. geol. mexicana, VI 79-86, pls. XXVII-L (1909-10). ---- '15. Enriques, Paolo & Gortani, Michele (1909) - La successione degli strati e la teoria dei periodi geologici. ''Scientia Riv. Sci., VI 277-291. ---- '16. Ewart, J. Cossar (1909) - The possible ancestors of the horses living under domestication. ''Science, (n.s.) XXX 219-223. ---- '17. Ewart, James Cossar (1909) The possible ancestors of the horses living under domestication. ''Science, (n. s.) XXX 219-223. ---- - F-20= '1. F.T. (1909) - Sind alle im Innern von Ichthyosauren liegenden Jungen ausnahmslos Embryonen?. ''Aus der Natur, IV 349-351. ---- '2. Féaux, Maurice (1909) - Découvertes préhistoriques. ''Bull. Soc. hist. archéol. Périgord, XXXVI 470-474 ---- '3. Féaux, Maurice (1909) - L'homme du Moustier. ''Bull. Soc. hist. archéol. Périgord, XXXVI 382-403. ---- '4. Fischer, Guido (1909) - Beiträge zum Durchbruch der bleibenden Zähne und zur Resorption des Milchgebisses. ''Anat. Hefte, Arb., XXXVIII 617-716, pls. li-lxiv, 27 text-figs. ---- '5. Fleissig, Julius( 1909) - Zur Anatomie der Nasenhöhle von Cryptobranchus japonicus. ''Anat. Anz., XXXV 48-54, 5 figs. ---- '6. Fleury, Ernest (1909) - Le sidérolithique suisse. Contribution à la connaissance des phénomèn es d'altération superficielle des sédiments. ''Mém. Soc. fribourgeoise Sci. nat., (Géol.) VI 260 pp., 13 figs., 4 tabs. ---- '7. Floericke, K. (1909) - Paläontologische Umschau. (Schwäbische Plesiosaurier und ostafrikanische Dinosaurier.) Nach Vorträgen und Notizen von Prof. E. Fraas. ''Kosmos, (Stuttgart) VI 1-5, 3 figs. ---- '8. Fontoynont, M. & Standing, H.F. (1909) - Les gisements fossilifères d'Ampasambazimba (compte rendu des fouilles exécutées par l'Académie malgache à Ampasambazimba en 1908). ''Bull. Acad. malgache, VI 3-8, pl. I. ---- '9. Forrer, Robert (1909) - Ein neolithisches Dorf bei Hönheim-Suffelweyersheim. ''Cahiers Archéol. Hist. Alsace, I 45-50, figs. 61-70, pl. IV. ---- '10. Forti, Achille & Dal Nero,Vittorio (1909) - ''Catalogo illustrativo della collezione petrografica e paleontologica del cav. Enrico Nicolis. Madonna Verona III 188-212. ---- '11. Forti, Achille (1909) - ''Notizi del Museo. Salone di paleontologia. Madonna Verona III 72-75, pl. III. ---- '12. Fortin, Raoul (1909) - Grand bovidé (''Bos ou Vison) provenant des alluvions quaternaires de Gisors (Eure). Bull. Soc. Amis Sci. nat. Rouen, XLIV 302 (1908). ---- '13. Fraas, Eberhard (1909) - Bericht über die Exkursionen in der Umgebung von Ulm. ''Jahresber. Mitt. oberrhein. geol. Ver., XLI 13-38, 8 figs. (1908). ---- '14. Fraas, Eberhard (1909) - Geologische Steifzüge in Ostafrika. 6 pp. ---- '''15. Fraas, Eberhard (1909) - Neue schwäbische Saurierfunde. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LXV pp. XXXIII-XXXV. ---- '16. Fraas, Eberhard (1909) - ''Rana hauffiana n. sp. aus den Dysodilschiefern des Randecker Maares. Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LXV 1-7, fig. ---- '17. Fraas, Eberhard (1909) - Schwäbische Plesiosaurier. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LXV pp. XLIII-XLV. ---- '18. Fraas, Eberhard (1909) - Weitere Beiträge zur Fauna des Jura von Nordost-Grönland. ''Medd. Grønland, XXIX 277-285, 4 figs. ---- '19. Frassetto, Fabio (1909) - ''Lezioni di antropologia, I. Rome. xi + 345 pp., 61 figs. ---- '20. Frech, Fritz (1909) - Geologische Triebkräfte und die Entwicklung des Lebens. ''Arch. Rassen- Gesell.-Biol., VI 1-27, 146-171, 13 figs. ---- - G-4= '1. Gaudry, Albert (1909) - Fossiles de Patagonie. Le Pyrotherium. ''Ann. Pal., (Paris) IV 28 pp., 7 pls. ---- '2. Gautier, Émile-Félix (1909) - Albert Gaudry. ''Année sci. indus., LII 469-470 (1908). ---- '3. Gautier, Émile-Félix (1909) - Le crâne de la Chapelle-aux-Saints. ''Année sci. indus., LII 181-182 (1908). ---- '4. Geinitz, Franz Eugen (1909) - Beitrag zur Geologie Mecklenburgs. XX. ''Arch. Ver. Fr. Naturgesch. Mecklenburg, LXIII 1-40. ---- - H-0= '1. - I-2= '''1. I.T. (1909) - Pochodzenie wielbl da o dwugarbach. ''Wszechswiat, 1901 (45) 722-723. ---- '2. Ihering, H. (1909) - Die Entstehungsgeschichte der Fauna der neotropischen Region. ''Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LVIII 282-302. ---- - J-0= '1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-8= '''1. Zaborowski, S. (1909) - L'homme fossile de la Chapelle-aux-Saints (Corrèze). ''Rev. anthropol., XIX 341. ---- '2. Zaborowski, S. (1909) - Nouvelle découverte d'un précurseur de l'homme. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, X (5) 585-593, figs. 1-4. ---- '3. Zanolli, Velio (1909) - Recenti teorie sull'origine dell'uomo. ''Atti Accad. sci. Veneto-Trentino-Istriana,II (3) 21-135. ---- '4. Zdarsky, A. (1909) - Die miocäne Säugetierfauna von Leoben. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, LIX 245-288, fig., pls. VI-VIII. ---- '5. Zelízko, Johann Vratislav (1909) - Diluviale Fauna von Wolin in Südböhmen.Czech. ''Rozpr. math. ceské Akad. Ved Umení, XVIII (9) 15 pp., 3 figs. ---- '6. Zelízko, Johann Vratislav (1909) - Faunistische Verhältnisse der untersilurischen Schichten bei Pilsenetz in Böhmen. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1909 63-67. ---- '7. Zelízko, Johann Vratislav (1909) - Ze studijní cesty po Morave. ''Pravek, V 73-80. ---- '8. Zuber, R. (1909) - Contributions à la stratigraphie et tectonique des Karpathes. ''Kosmos (Lemberg), XXXIV 788-833, tab. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-03-01 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List